Diamond Sunset
by daydreamingxxx
Summary: A story set 20years after BD... What happens when an unknown guest arrives? Will the Volturi return? Will Emmet become a billionair?... This is my first FanFic please R&R!Will contain my own new character...
1. Official Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Apart from one whom you will meet later on.**

**Please Read:**

Ok so this story is set 20 years after BD. The Cullens (and Jacob Black) are now living in Prince Rupert, British Columbia, Canada. Which is a port city home to about 12, 815 people.

Relationship wise Nessie and Jacob are in as proper relationship as all the other Cullens – Nessie knows all about the imprint.

Um, yes I think that's about it if there is any other important info I will put it in an A/N at the start of the chapter so please read them.

Enjoy!!!!!


	2. School

**A/N: So here it is my first chapter, sorry I couldn't come up with a better title. But I don't care because it snowing!!!!! Please Review. **

Bella POV

I walked over to sit at my family's private lunch table, private not because we own it but because people think we are weird and are scared of us. I don't blame them actually, six and a half vampires, half a human and a werewolf all round one table – not exactly normal, well for a human anyway, but for me it's just part of this crazy life of mine. Edward (my beloved husband) put his arm around my shoulder as soon as I sat down so that we match all the other couples round the table. Edward growled beside me as Jacob and Nessie shared their spaghetti; Nessie doesn't even like eating human food that much! As their lips touch Nessie leans towards Jacob to make the kiss last longer, she is just like me with things like that. Unfortunately for her she also has my famous blush, from when I was a human of course. I watched the colour rush to her cheeks as Emmet decided it was time for Jake to go and put the lunch trays away because a dog kissing Nessie over lunch was apparently grossing him out, so he didn't feel like eating his food.

"Just 'cause you're jealous I get to kiss a real girl and you only get a Barbie," Jake snapped, "like you would eat the food anyway"

"Whatever, mutt"

"He's not a dog; he's a big, bad, wolf!" Nessie said giving Jacob 'the eyes'

"Nessie stop trying to seduce Jake at school" I sighed

"Yeah 'cause you and Dad never ditch" Nessie giggled "and you don't have to sleep, me and Jakey evidently do, so really we better ditch as much as possible so that we don't...." Nessie trailed off as soon as she caught Edwards glare. Jake just smiled threw Nessie over his shoulder and proceeded to walk out of the cafeteria.

"JACOB BLACK STOP RIGHT THERE!" Edward bellowed a little too loudly because everybody in the cafeteria was now staring,

"You forgot your wallet" Edward muttered,

"We need to go as well," Alice stated, "The sun will have his hat on"

"Oh hip, hip, hip, hurray." Jasper finished smiling.

We all stood up to leave when Carlisle burst through the door.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Edward asked

"I just went home to pick up a few files I needed and there was a really strange smell in the house, Esme is out hunting, so I wondered if you knew anything?"

"It always smells funny, we have a dog in the house, remember" Rosalie muttered

"Rose, I'm serious"

"I haven't seen anything" Alice whispered

"But you weren't looking, honey" Jasper reassured her

"Yeah, if it was anything important Alice would have seen" confirmed Edward

"Of course, sorry to worry you everyone"

We all stood there for a few minutes in an awkward silence until Emmet piped up,

"Sooooooo, let's go hunt then, I could die for an irritable grizzly!"

We all laughed

"I wasn't trying to be funny"

**A/N: Ok so did you like it? Please review. I know it was a really short chapter but the others will be longer – promise. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, well, I have a copy of the book but yeah I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter 2. It is longer as promised so please review. Contains my own character ******

Nessie's POV

I can't wait to get going on this sum filled, whole family hunting trip. Personally I always enjoy hunting more when it's sunny. Watching Emmet admire his sparklyness always makes me smile, he's been a vampire for so long yet he still ceases to amaze himself. Honestly, my life would be really boring without Emmet.

"Jacob will you put Nessie down and phase already, we want to go," Jasper said coming round the corner of the house.

"Jakey, isn't holding me, he isn't even here"

Jasper looked immensely confused,

"That's odd I can smell his scent really strongly, has he jus..."

Poor Uncle Jazz didn't have time to finish his sentence, even in vampire speed, before Jakey (in wolf-form) pounced on him causing the ground to shake as they hit the floor. It didn't take Jasper two seconds to flip Jakey off himself and roll over into a defensive crouch. The rest of my family, who had now joined us, all started rolling on the floor laughing, and laughing, and laughing, ok now they were laughing too much, it was getting kinda scary.

"Ok people, we can stop the hysterics now... it's not normal!" I screeched, "Jakey attacked Jasper, big whoop, it really isn't that funny!"

"We're n-not laugh-ing a-at th-that" Mum spluttered between fits of giggles

Even Carlisle was struggling to pull himself together, I mean boring, old, bookworm, Grandpa! Whatever the cause of this outburst was must be immensely funny. Then I saw it, one strap was looped round Jakey's tail... my bra!

"What the?"

How, why was my bra stuck on Jakey's tail?

"Jakey, honey, did you put that there?" I pointed to his tail

Somehow, from the fact that he looked at me with a very confused look on his face before starting to chase his tail trying to see what it was I was pointing at, I don't think he did

"Oh, well done Nessie, you taught your dogs to do tricks!"

That comment from Rose along with Jakes display started us all laughing uncontrollably – vampire speed!

I only stopped when I heard Jakey let out a little whine. Ha, he still had no idea what we were laughing at. Should I tell him? It would be a shame if he took it off. The pink and black looked very fetching against his reddish brown fur.

I skipped over to Jake and started to untangle my bra from his tail. Which was actually harder than it looked.

Once I had finally freed my bra I walked round him so that he could see me and held it up. Now I am sure you will agree that any normal man would have laughed or blushed or, well, not have eaten it! Hmmm maybe he doesn't think straight in wolf form. At least that's what I'm hoping or else my boyfriend has completely lost his mind.

Edward's POV

_I wonder if bras taste good. Maybe I should try one of Rose's... I'm sure it will taste better than Nessie's..._

"Oh my god, Emmet"

Nessie's POV

"What? Dad?"

"Oh, nothing, you just really don't want to know what Emmet just thought."

"I'm sure I don't, Emmet often thinks really scary things" Which is true, he does.

"Sympathise me" my dad whispered and of course Mum did. Ah, my parents are so in love but sometimes to in love to be in public,

"Mum? Dad? Get a room, please" I begged. Mum turned round and gave me the 'don't be cheeky look', I was in my 20s for crying out loud (in a 17 year olds body, yay), I have a right to free will of speech.

"Nessie, dear, I think you have more pressing matters to attend to, don't you?"

"Yes, um, Jakey, honey, why did you eat my bra?"

The russet brown wolf in-front of me rolled in eyes and grunted.

"That one didn't look good on you, besides, now you can get that black and silver lacy one I liked" dad translated from Jake's thoughts. Shuddering I presume at some of the memories that popped into Jake's head, and I must admit mine too.

"Don't you think that was a tad drastic, Jacob? I mean, how are you going to digest it?"

"Good point Carlisle," Alice trilled with a high pitched giggle

Jacob hung his head is shame; I must never let him live this down. This was by far the stupidest thing he had ever done. I think he might even be on par with Emmet now.

"Digestion, food, eat, drink, blood, hunt, can we go yet?!" Emmet whined

"After you" Carlisle gestured for Emmet to lead the way, and then, we were running.

The wind whipped through my hair and lashed at my face as I cut through the air like a dagger. Jacob ran, panting beside me, his paws pounding against the ground. The forest was a vibrant blur of green surrounding us. I was in earth's equivalent to heaven.

We peeled off one by one as we caught our favourite scents. As soon as I smelt the black bear I was gone. I followed its scent to the riverbank where it was taking a drink. Somewhere to the west I heard Jake take down a deer, but to be honest I didn't care in the slightest what my beloved was doing right now. All that mattered was me and the bear. I crouched down, took a deep breath and pounced. The bear was in my grasp within less than a second; I sank my teeth into its neck and let the soothing, warm, delicious blood trickle down my throat. I finished draining the bear all too early and as I couldn't smell another one nearby, I ran back to help Jake with the heard of deer.

The rest of my family had beaten me there so I had to make do with the runt of the heard for my dessert. Which to be honest was not all that tasty. Ah well, at least I was clean, which is more than I can say for some people. Emmet had obviously had a wrestling match with his grizzly, because he was covered in mud. No, wait, Rose was covered in mud too, maybe it wasn't wrestling. Honestly, those two can't keep focused on anything for more than ten minutes. Edward had been listening to my thoughts as he chuckled in response to my realization.

I scanned the clearing searching for Jakey. I saw him lying under the shade of a tree. I slowly walked over and curled up against his matted fur. No matter how hot it was I always felt cold unless Jake was nearby. I looked up at his face only to find it covered with blood. I guess that's what comes from having to rip your prey apart with your teeth. I reached my hand up to his cheek to show him what he looked like; he just rolled his eyes and licked me.

"Jakey" I giggled like a little girl, "You're the one with the muck on your face, not me!"

"Nessie, Jacob, come along now dears, time to go home." Esme called from across the clearing. Ugh, I was way too relaxed to run.

"Jakey," I cooed, "Can you give me a ride home? Pretty please."

I assumed Jakey's grunt meant yes, as he crouched down and allowed me to climb onto his back. The journey back wasn't all too comfortable but it was nice, very nice. I nestled my head into his fur, I really don't know what my family's problem is Jakey smells gorgeous to me, like teddy bears. The rhythm of Jake's running almost lolled me to sleep. It reminded me of when I was four and he used to run me up and down the river bank, we were just best friends then, now we have something more. Jakey is my life; I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. He's like my rock, or my glue, holding me together. He's my sky, my sea and my air, but the best thing is I'm his too.

As we neared the house, a strange, unfamiliar smell wafted through the air. I jumped off Jakey's back and ran to put my hand on his cheek. The whole family slowed to a walk.

"Alice? Edward? Do you see or hear anything? It's the same smell as earlier the one that I came to school to ask you about" Carlisle whispered, but of course we all heard.

"No"

"Nothing"

"Ok, everybody huddle together, attack formation" Jasper ordered, "I don't know who or what it is but they're anticipated"

Our attack formation was Jakey at the front with Jasper and Emmet on either side. All the others formed a line behind them and I had to stand at the back! I am not a child, I can fight just as well as everyone else. Guess who's idea me being at the back was… my over protective dad's. Jasper had decided to put this formation together just in case the Volturi returned – always the soldier.

The smell got stronger as we advanced towards the huge, pastel blue house, with vines growing up the walls and fancy white window frames around the many windows. Of course the back of the house didn't match the front; it was made entirely of glass.

We slowly entered through the huge French doors.

She was standing at the foot of the grand staircase. A girl, who looked about 16, with golden blond hair falling to just above her waist. She looked just a bit taller than Alice. She was dressed in a little blue skirt with a frilly white blouse and black cardigan that reached her elbows. She had white pumps on her feet and a silver bow in her hair. She looked at us and smiled. Was she mad? We were all snarling, ready to attack and she just stood there fragile and innocent, like a fairy-tale princess before the witch.

"Hi" Wow she spoke, but she didn't sound menacing, her voice was sweet and kind, like dewdrops.

"I'm Jenny"

**A/N: Ok so you like? And yes the Cullens can laugh vampire speed! I'm sorry the first two chapters have mainly been focused on Nessie and Jacob but not all of them will be. So, yes Jenny is my character the next chapter is all about her. Please Review, I probably won't update for ages because I have this reading thing at school this week and then I'm going skiing in America, whoop! So please review, pretty please, with a cherry on top ******


	4. Jenny

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I was on holiday skiing and snowboarding. Then I hurt my wrist when I fell over (snowboarding) and it might have been broken so it was in a cast. But as it turns out I just pulled a tendon so I am out of a cast and able to write! YAY! That was a really long confusing authors note, lol, bet you stopped reading it after a bit, hey I have an idea why don't you tell me if you did when you review. *hint hint* **

Edward's POV

What is she? Her eyes, bright and blue yet seem so old. Why can't I hear her? Has she a shield like my Bella? She doesn't look dangerous... but, you never know.

"It's nice to meet you Jenny, I am Carlisle and this is my family" Carlisle stepped round Jacob to face the small girl,

_Please say she's nice, please say she's nice... (Carlisle)_

_I could soooo beat her in a fight... (Emmet)_

_Why can't I see her? OMG how does she manage to pull off that mismatching outfit... (Alice)_

_Aww she is so sweet, I want one... (Rosalie)_

_I know no more than you do, so get out of my head freaky bloodsucker... (Jacob)_

_Dad? I'm confused too but get that evil glint out of your eyes... (Nessie)_

_Is it just me or can you hear a humming sound?... (Esme)_

I turned my head and nodded at Esme, my dear caring mother.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but..." Carlisle started,

"What am I?" finished Jenny smiling, "Well I'm... hang on a sec, you are the Cullens aren't you?"

"Of course!" grinned Emmet, "Do you wanna hear out theme tune?"

"We don't have a theme tune Emmet" groaned Jasper

"Yeah we do, stupid... 1 2 3 4: We sparkle in the sunshine, we glow in the moonlight, we have some good times, we are the Cullens!" Emmet sang - alone. Jenny let out a little giggle, her laugh was so like Nessie's, small and sweet.

"In that case..." a cheeky grin spread across Jenny's face, why did I not like the look of that? "I'm not a vampire" Oh my God, she's playing with us, Jacob grunted, "Or a werewolf forward slash shape-shifter"

Alice started bouncing up and down on the spot, she is so not good with suspense, "Oh spit it out already woman!"

"What you don't like suspense? Well then I better go on a bit longer... I don't exist, I'm just a whisper on life. The humming you hear is my heart; it will never stop humming even when my body is destroyed. I can kill in the blink of an eye, if I don't want my opponent to fight back they won't, I could, if I wanted, control the whole world. I am powerful," Jenny seemed to be lost in her words, she was staring off into space. Emmet clicked his fingers and she jerked back to the present smiling, "But tame". She looked round us studying each of our faces carefully trying to gauge our reactions.

"Bella is scared, Alice is annoyed, and the rest of us are really anxious to find out." Jasper said.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry" Jenny apologised

_Hey, Edward that's your line_

"Please tell us Jenny dear," Esme has obviously accepted Jenny then, "or our little pixie is going to burst" Esme motioned towards Alice.

"Funny you should mention the word 'pixie'" Jenny smiled shyly

"No way! They don't exist" protested Carlisle shaking his head violently

_Wicked I wonder the extent of her magic? Could she make Rose's breasts bigger? I wonder.. _Emmet as usual being inappropriate.

"Well, here I am. If it makes you feel any better Carlisle pixies are rare, about one wakes up a century at a guess."

"In that case why don't you tell us about pixies?"

Jenny smiled tentatively, "Sounds like an offer." We all walked over to the collection of sofas and sat down. Jenny leaned forward rested her chin on her hand and sighed, "Pixies aren't created. We are born human and just have the pixie nestled down deep inside. We die, our hearts stop then start again but this time humming."

Esme interrupted, "You're breathing but do you have to?"

"It's awkward and complicated, I don't need to breath but... I don't know whether you know this but vampires," she hesitates, "Give off a kind of an essence like thing and that's what I kinda need to survive. I can't stray too far from vampires. Most pixies are enslaved by vampires because it's not like they can run away or anything, they would suffocate if they tried."

"How did you reach us then? How did you escape?" Emmet egged on clearly interested in the story _She is way cooler than Batman... _yep, definitely.

"My owner was passing through the area and when I said I could sense more vampires in the area he was only too happy to let me go."

"But that doesn't make sense, you have magic don't you? Surely you must be useful." pressed Jasper.

"Yes, but I choose not to stock up, not to use it."

"Why?" everyone asked simultaneously

"Because we get magic from the life of humans, kind of ironic actually, we suck it out of their mouths. And in that sense I'm like you – on a diet."

_Oh my gosh, she has to kiss everybody she kills, nice touch._

"Only, it's not that simple is it?" Jasper almost whispered and Jenny frowned, "I can feel your sadness Jenny, don't try and deny it." Ten pairs of eyes including my own rested on Jenny waiting for her response. She looked quite taken aback, as she started talking she went into a trance like state,

"My magic is my soul, without it there is only death. My magic blinds me from knowing how every single person is going to die. It doesn't take into account the existence of vampires." She came back to our confused faces, "I know how each of you would have died." Looking round each of us she said, "Edward, Spanish influenza; Rosalie, left to die from the cold after being raped; Esme, cliff jump; Jasper, in battle; Emmet, bear attack; Carlisle, fire; Bella, car crash; Wolves don't show up so Jacob I'm not sure about; Nessie doesn't exist and as for Alice..."

"What is it? How do I die? Please say it's something good?"

"In your asylum there were metal spikes along the wall and you, having gone completely crazy, wanted to catch a star. So you somehow climbed up the wall, slipped, and impaled yourself on a spike."

"Ha, Alice that is kinda stupid, I would love to see that actually happen!" laughed Emmet but after receiving a death glare from Alice added "Just kidding"

"Well I think we can safely say that I never thought this conversation would end up on our deaths" Jacob chuckled, "So Jenny?"

"Yes"

"Do you like have, well, you know, super speed and stuff?"

"Senses, yes. Normal movements, no because if I had magic I wouldn't need them. Flying however yes."

"You fly?"

Jenny grinned playfully, "You bet I do!" with that she jumped up in the air and shot round the room in a blur. Her movements were swift and fluent, after she had circled the room ten times Jenny glided gracefully back to her seat.

_Wow, Batman can't actually fly, she can! We are gonna have so much fun..._

"Well, if you don't mind I think me and Nessie are gonna call it a night" said Jacob carrying my darling daughter up the stairs.Nessie limply waved goodnight wishing me it in her head.

"Um, Jenny do you need to sleep?" Esme asked cautiously

"I do actually"

"Can I offer you a bed?"

"You could, but I wouldn't accept it" Jenny smiled at her own humour, "There's no point, you'll see. I think I'll just sleep in the corner"

_What the devil is she on about?..._

"No idea, Carlisle" I mutter

Jenny stretched, walked over to the corner of the room and lay down resting her head on her hand. We watched her for about ten minutes.

_I don't get it she could lie down on a bed..._

_What are we looking at? I'm confused, I'm gonna read my Batman comic... WOW_

Yes, wow. In one slow fluid movement Jenny's entire body lifted about a foot off the ground and she just hovered there.

"I guess we know when she's properly asleep then." I chuckled. I took my Bella by the hand and we left Jenny so we could go and enjoy our nights 'sleep'.

**A/N: Ok so no cliffy this time. But please review it would put a smile on my face. There must be more than 5 people reading this so please just click that little review button, you know you want to. **


	5. Authors note WARNING:sad

**Dear readers, **

**Sorry if you are expecting an update but there isn't one, in fact I'm not sure there is going to be any more story what so ever. I have it all planned**** and everything but there is a problem… my friend started reading and writing fanfiction first so she told us about it so then we all started (because we are obsessed with twilight). However my friend likes to be individual so she is now annoyed that we are all doing the same thing as her, make sense? So yeah I think I'm gonna stop writing to save myself from major arguments. Sorry if I've let you peeps down but thankyou to every one who has read this far. There is a slim chance that I might continue but it's not likely (add this story to 'story aler't and if there is noting in the next few months then you will know that the story and jenny are definitely gone/dead). **

**So thankyou, thanks, tar, ****merci****, ****gracias, etc. **

**Sorry**

**daydreamingxxx **


	6. Flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, however the books do take pride of place on my bookshelf (I have finally stopped re-reading them).**

**A/N: Whoop, Whoop the story is back. I have now fallen out with the friend who wanted me to stop writing for other reasons. Therefore I am writing again as I don't care what she thinks. Sorry for any confusion and please review so I know whether or not I have lost all my readers. I hope I haven't as I 3 people reading my story and reviewing. It makes me happier than watching 'Mamma Mia' (If you haven't watched 'Mamma Mia' it is a very feel good film). Enjoy!**

Jasper's POV

Ahhhh, can't Emmett and Rose chill already, they've still got shed loads of lust rolling off them! Ha if Edward is reading my mind then _I pity you. _I still don't know why Alice is holding a family meeting in our bedroom. This bed could be used for far better things than sitting on_._

"Alice," I looked at her inquisitively. Hopefully she will guess what I'm wanting to know because at the moment I really can't be bothered to speak. Alice looked around all of us until resting her gaze on Carlisle,

"So... is Jenny going to stay?"

"Yes" we all chorused

"Why?"

"Because we can't just send her away, she came to us looking for a home so a home we shall provide." Esme said smiling, she is just so lovely like that, I think she already sees Jenny as a daughter.

"Besides she physically can't go away from us, what with needing our essence and all that – Emmett stop singing the Cullen theme tune in your head!"

"Yeah, but she is really annoying. I don't trust her, I want her to go!" Alice wined, "Who knows she could be a spy from the Volturi!"

Everybody stared at Alice, mouths open.

"And now would you like to tell them what you're really thinking Alice"

Alice pouted "I can't see her, it's not fair"

Bella tore her eyes away from Edward just long enough to say, "Let's vote, all those for Jenny staying hands up." Nine hands, including my own, went up.

Alice stood up and stormed off slamming the door as she left.

Nessie cocked her head to one side (something she picked up from Jacob) "I have just realised how annoying Alice is, she is actually quite self-centred!"

"Ditto"

"Ditto"

"Ditto"

"Ditto"

"Ditto"

"Ditto"

"What does ditto mean?"

"Just say it Emmet" sighed Rose

"Ok, ditto"

Eight pairs of eyes looked expectantly at me, wait who's feeling fear? Oh, it's me... help.

"Well, I am her husband so can I say I'm on the fence?"

"Sure" Phew. We all sat in silence for a little while, then Emmet started humming the Cullen theme tune (which just happens to be exactly the same melody as the chorus of 'Blame It On The Boogie' by Michael Jackson).

A light thud came from downstairs, all heads shot in the direction of the door. Three seconds later Jenny was standing shyly in the door way,

"Do you guys just sit hear all night?" Jenny laughed swinging lightly on the door frame.

"We sit here all day too!" I joked whilst looking at my watch, "Blimey, we've been sitting here for two hours! It's 7am!" Jacob stood up and stated rather loudly,

"I need breakfast" so he plodded off towards the kitchen. Esme jumped up looking very flustered,

"Oh my, doesn't time fly? Would you like some breakfast Jenny dear?"

"Um... yes I was just coming to tell you that I was going to get some actually because I kind of need one of you to come with me.... also I wanted to ask if you know, I can, um..."

"Stay?" Carlisle helped, Jenny looked up with pleading eyes, "Of course you can."

"Thankyou," she smiled, "Anybody want to come and pick breakfast with me?"

"Oh, you don't have to go and buy some we've got plenty here, bacon, toast... hang on did you say pick breakfast?" Esme babbled,

"Yeah, I might, um, happen to eat, um, petals." Jenny muttered looking at her feet.

"I'll come with you," sang an extremely eager Nessie, "Wait... Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have that essencey stuff?"

"Um," Jenny walked over to Nessie and ran her finger over Nessie's shoulder before inspecting what was on it – which was nothing, "No, yours is like all dried out." Jenny rubbed her fingers together trying to get rid of the 'dry essence'. Emmett ran out of the room and ran back holding a magnifying glass. He ran right up to Nessie and started inspecting her.

"Emmett, I would rather it if you weren't looking at my daughter through a magnifying glass!" Edward said sternly.

"But I can't see the dust," Emmett wined, Jenny laughed,

"Essence, Emmett, essence. And I don't expect you will be able to see it."

"I'll take them," I volunteer, "or we could all go?" I optioned.

"That sounds nice," agreed Carlisle, "Most of us need to hunt anyway, do you need a basket or anything Jenny?"

"A basket would be lovely thanks" Esme ran out of the room and came back with a small basket and a cream trench coat,

"I thought you might get cold," Esme handed Jenny the coat and basket, Jenny slipped delicately into the coat, OMG that's Alice's coat! Ha, she will be so mad, oh well it's not my problem... wait I'm her husband, is it my problem? Urgh marriage is so complicated. Where is my wife anyway? As we all walked past the kitchen I stuck my head in, told Jacob where we were going and asked him to tie my wife up if she came home (it is safer to have here tied up when she is mad, she has been known to do crazy things).

As Nessie and I had recently fed we ran alongside Jenny as she flew through the forest. Swooping and diving as she plucked flowers from the ground. It only took her about five minutes to fill her basket with more types of flowers than I knew grew in this forest. The three of us ran (or flew in Jenny's case) to the edge of the lake and sat down. I sat a few yards from the two girls because I just got this feeling that they needed time alone to bond, all friendships need time to bond, especially best friends. That's what I think Jenny and Nessie are going to be – best friends. Bella and Edward will be ecstatic, they might not have show it but I know that they were sad Nessie didn't have a normal childhood. One where she made friends, broke friends, laughed at teachers behind their backs, hung out in the toilets to stay out of the cold, struggled to get the boy she wanted. She never went to school before she finished growing, Jacob was all too easy for her to get and although she gets on with us just fine we are, after all, her Uncles, Aunts, Parents and Grandparents.

Jenny and Nessie seemed to talk about anything and everything whilst sitting dangling their feet it the cool waters of the lake. It truly was a picture perfect moment; they both looked so sweet and innocent, harmless in the supernatural world they lived in. That is why they didn't deserve what came next. Emmett ran up behind them and pushed them both into the water! They surfaced coughing and spluttering – for Jenny I think it was more just for effect. I laughed because Nessie knew her over protective Edward all too well and started to make herself shiver. This gained Emmett a beating from Edward. Nessie gave Jenny a dainty little high-five before running after Emmett to give him a beating of her own.

Nessie and Emmett came back after about three minutes, shortly followed by Jacob and Alice who were hand cuffed together. I raised my eyebrow questioningly,

"I couldn't find any string ," Jacob explained, "Plus Alice said Jenny had something to tell her here."

"Those aren't mine and Emmett's handcuffs, are they?" Rosalie asked Jacob

"No they are mine and Nessie's actually." Jacob laughed and Nessie blushed,

"Aw, aren't the kids growing up fast?" Emmett cooed

"Kids?" Jacob snorted, "I'm not the one who reads Batman comics!"

Rosalie growled but then the growl fizzled out into a laugh,

"He plays with a Barbie doll as well!" Rosalie giggled, I really think she is starting to get over her hatred towards Jacob, the rest of us have.

"Barbie's in the plural actually, Rose, the doll and you!" Emmett said even though he knew it would receive him a slap. Even Jacob didn't laugh.

"What are you going to tell me?" Alice pressed

"Well it's all of you actually," Jenny sat back down on a rock and we all copied, "I figured this out whilst talking to Nessie actually. None of you know what Alice's past is, right?" We all nodded, every single one of us, this seemed to make Jenny sad, "One of you just lied" Jenny sighed. Confusion swept over me from everybody else,

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, Jenny lifted her finger and pointed,

"She remembers"

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuun! Who is Jenny pointing at? Please review, the story is back for good now. Hopefully I haven't lost all my readers *crosses fingers*. Review and I shall update sooner. Please review, blimey I sound like I'm begging, *stops kneeling on the floor*.**


	7. Talent

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight however Jenny is my own character.**

**A/N: Time to find out who Jenny is pointing at! Enjoy and review please. **

Alice's POV

OK, when I pretended that I saw Jenny needing to tell me something, I didn't know she actually did. Didn't Jacob remember I can't see her? But I don't remember my past, honestly I don't, but she's not pointing at me, is she?

Esme's POV

Oh god, how could she know? It's impossible! I bowed my head too embarrassed to look anybody in the eye, not even my husband. If I could blush, I would; If I could cry, I would; If I could outrun them all, I would; If I could disappear, I would; If I could forget Alice's past, I would... but I can't, I can only make them forget.

"Esme?" my eldest son looked at me concerned, "Please, tell us what is going on" I shook my head, my words got lodged in my throat, but then I heard them leave Edwards mouth,

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry. I should have told you about my talent right away, I should have let Eleazar tell you when he spotted it, but I didn't," I started sobbing tearlessly, "I used it on him instead. Carlisle, honey, please forgive me."

"I will, but what am I meant to forgive you for?"

Still through Edwards's lips I croaked, "I promised to always be honest."

"Esme, darling, you have never lied to me, have you?"

"Not directly," Edward whimpered, "But I made you forget the truth."

"Esme, none of this is making any sense" Rosalie whispered walking over and cradling me in her arms. Edward continued,

"My talent, I can make people forget things, forever. When Edward left Carlisle went into depression, he started drinking... human blood. He never stopped punishing himself for those years of murder; it got too much for me, his sadness, so I made him forget it all. I replaced his memories with happy ones, and just to make sure it never happened again I made him forget the scent of human blood." I regretted thinking the thoughts as soon as Edward said them. Carlisle stared at me with stranger's eyes.

"Carlisle? Dad?" Jasper whispered, "It's all right, look, I bet I've killed more than you, I bred an army for Christ's sake!" To everybody's surprise Jacob - the werewolf, who is repulsed by the sheer existence of vampires, our natural enemy - put his arms round Carlisle and muttered,

"I forgive you, we all do. It doesn't matter."

"You are more important than all those lives" Emmett added solemnly, the rest of my children nodded in agreement. They had so much love and respect for their father, I could only hope they had not lost it for their mother.

"We haven't" Edward growled, "and don't you dare think that, you have not lost us like you lost your son!" Carlisle ran towards me, I thought he was going to attack me, but he didn't, he's Carlisle, he never would. Instead he kissed me – passionately. He didn't stop, not even after Emmett's many coughs, it was Alice's weak little stammer that stopped us,

"Y-you m-m-made me f-forg-get?"

And for the first time in this conversation I spoke, "Yes, when you and Jasper came to us both of you told us your stories. Jasper's I could just about cope with but yours was, was just too sad. I would have done anything to keep my child but your parents just gave you away, it wasn't fair. I didn't mean to do it I promise, it was a mistake. I was trying to comfort you, I told you to just forget it."

"And we all heard" Carlisle whispered, I nodded. The truth was out, I was free, "Is there anything else we've forgotten?" asked Carlisle,

"No, nothing important"

"Don't tell me about my past," Alice rushed, almost begged, "All this time I thought I wanted to know but if it was really as bad as you're making it out to be I don't."

"You sure?" Jasper asked worriedly. Alice nodded. I sighed, for two reasons, one I wouldn't have to tell the horrible story of Alice's past and two Carlisle seemed to be getting over the shock of his killing spree. I guess it now all seemed too good to be true. I don't blame him for doing it, not in the slightest. I killed myself when I lost my son – well, tried to anyway. But Carlisle saved me, he saved all of us, he is not a monster. I heard shuffling of feet and looked up; Emmett was holding Jenny by the shoulders,

"Now you little missy have some explaining to do," a menacing smile spread across his face, Jenny did puppy dog eyes and looked up into Emmett's,

"I do?" She looked and sounded sweeter than honey. Emmett let go of her shoulders, as soon as he did she flew upwards and sat at the very top of a very tall tree.

"God, this girl is good!" muttered Rose

"This girl's a Cullen." Jasper said shaking his head in astonishment. Jenny shouted down from the tree,

"No but seriously, what am I meant to be explaining?"

It was Edward that spoke, "How you figured Esme out. She managed to keep it hidden from me all these years" I laughed, I couldn't help it, "What?" Edward asked

"You found out... several times. I just made you forget." Everyone sighed then a worried look came over Carlisle's face,

"You're not going to make us forget all this now are you?" he asked. Jenny spoke from high up in the tree,

"Wouldn't work would it? She couldn't make Bella forget." Bella smiled smugly at me, before pressing Jenny for answers I was all too eager to hear, "Simples," Jenny smiled, "No matter how _dark _her past was Alice wouldn't forget it, she would remember something."

"Yes ok but how did you know it was me?"

"Well, seeing as Alice tried to figure out her past I guessed she actually didn't remember. Therefore I knew someone had wiped her memory."

"But why me?" I persisted

"Well it couldn't be Bella, Jacob or Nessie – obviously and Edward and Jasper had already made their talents known. Although he might not make it obvious how much he cares if it was Emmett he would have made Rosalie forget her past too." Emmett looked at the ground embarrassed, Rose stared at him her eyes were full of love, as much love as when she had brought him home after the bear attack. Jenny shifted uncomfortably in her tree, "No offence Rosalie but had the talent belonged to you, you probably would have been too proud to keep quiet," Rose smiled and nodded,

"That left Esme and I" Carlisle said, "How did you work that one out?" Jenny floated down from the tree and said two words,

"Lucky guess." Everyone laughed and we started to head back towards the house.

As we came out into the back garden Bella grabbed hold of my arm.

"Thankyou," she said, "For keeping it a secret."

I looked at her puzzled, "Why?"

"Well," I could see that this was going to be hard for her to say, "If Edward had known about your talent then when he left me he would probably have got you to use it on him and, and," she sighed, "he might never have come back." Now it was my turn to sigh,

"Bella honey, you and I both know Edward isn't that selfish, he wouldn't ease himself of the pain if he couldn't do the same for you."

Bella shook her head, "Thanks anyway."

Jacob walked up beside Bella, Nessie in tow, "Yeah, thanks Esme." He grunted.

"Why are you saying thank you?" Nessie asked

"Well," Jacob shrugged, "If you're dad didn't come back I would never have got you would I?" Nessie blushed and Bella elbowed Jacob in the ribs.

We walked inside and joined the others in the living room – most of our downstairs was open-plan. Jenny was delicately plucking petals off flowers whilst everybody else was watching a baseball match on TV. I glanced up at the clock. It was midday, Jenny's breakfast was more like lunch, I wonder how often and much she needs to eat? In the five hours since we left my secret was out, the burden was off my shoulders. It was five hours no-one would ever forget, and I wouldn't make them. Anybody else I would, but not them, not my precious family.

**A/N: Go on then tell me if you guessed it was Esme Jenny was pointing at. Hmmm, I'm not keen on this chapter so tell me what you think. The next chapter probably won't be that exciting, just a filler but please review anyway. As its Easter time if you review I shall send you an imaginary Easter egg. So please review!!!!**


End file.
